My Wedding, Your Wedding, Our Wedding
by lipstickdisaster
Summary: Years after their break up, high school sweethearts Chad and Sharpay meet again and sparks fly. There's only one problem: they're both engaged! CxS. Trailer inside.
1. Trailer

_**My Wedding, Your Wedding, Our Wedding**_

_**Trailer**_

**Albuquerque East High School**

_Shows the fountain at the front of East High._

**The place where Chad Danforth and Sharpay Evans fell in love**

_Shows Chad kissing Sharpay's cheek._

**And the place where they broke up**

_Shows Sharpay slapping Chad._

**Now it's years later**

_Shows a grown up Chad playing basketball._

_Shows a grown up Sharpay fitting shoes._

**And both regret the day they broke up**

"_I miss you, Sharpay."_

_Shows a tear sliding down Sharpay's cheek._

**But fate always has something planned out**

_Shows Troy and Kelsi walking towards each other, not noticing the other._

**And then old love ****rekindles**

_Shows Chad and Sharpay looking at each other in shock._

**But there's a tiny problem**

_Shows Taylor walking in._

_Shows Zeke taking a seat next to Sharpay._

**He's engaged**

_Shows Chad __going down on one knee in front of Taylor._

**She's engaged**

_Shows Zeke slipping a diamond ring on Sharpay's finger._

**They try to be just friends**

_Shows Chad and Sharpay making a pact._

**They try to be nice to the ones who took their soulmate**

_Shows Chad talking to Zeke._

_Shows Sharpay fake smiling at Taylor._

**But that's not always so easy**

_Shows Chad kissing Sharpay._

_Shows Chad punching Zeke in the face._

_Shows Sharpay screaming at Taylor._

**Their friends try to help**

_Shows Troy patting Chad on the shoulder._

_Shows Gabriella hugging Chad._

_Shows Ryan wiping Sharpay's tears away._

_Shows Kelsi handing Sharpay a carton of ice cream._

**But they still love each other**

_Shows Chad taking Sharpay's hand._

**And know that they're the one**

_Shows Chad and Sharpay smiling at each other._

**Will they marry the right person?**

_Shows Sharpay walking down the aisle in the church._

**Or will they ****choose the wrong choice?**

_Shows Chad and Taylor lying in bed._

**Corbin Bleu**

_Shows Chad walking into a store._

"_It's my fault."_

**Ashley Tisdale**

_Shows Sharpay opening the door and turn into shock._

"_I don't know what to do."_

**Monique Coleman**

_Shows Taylor looking at a wedding dress._

"_I need your help."_

**Chris Warren Jr.**

_Shows Zeke cooking._

"_I know something's wrong."_

**My Wedding, Your Wedding, Our Wedding**

_Shows Chad and Taylor smiling at each other lovingly._

_Shows Zeke nuzzling Sharpay's nose._

_Shows Chad and Sharpay hugging._

**Coming to FanFiction soon**

_Fades out._

* * *

**A/N: My new Chadpay story! What do you think of it? I've had this idea for like three months now and I'm thrilled to be finally writing it. To make things clear, I do NOT intend on making Taylor and Zeke mean. As you maybe could see, the minor couples include Chaylor, Zekepay, Troyella and Relsi. Maybe at the end I'll add some Taylor/OC and Zeke/OC, but I'm not so sure about that yet.**

**- sweetbutterflies**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OC's.**


	2. Memories

_**My Wedding, Your Wedding, Our Wedding**_

_**Chapter 1: Memories  
**_

"Shar? Hurry up!" the voice of Ryan Evans sounded through the mansion that was shared by the Evans twins and both of their partners, Zeke Baylor and Kelsi Neilson.

Sharpay Evans groaned. She was running through her closet, trying the heels she had bought just two days ago and already were lost in her huge collection of fashion items. Designer clothes, bags, shoes, you name it.

"I'll be right there! First I have to fine those fucking shoes!" she shouted back and without even looking, she knew that her brother was rolling his eyes.

Suddenly Sharpay stopped right in her track. She looked closer at the shoebox. She sighed in relief and ran out of her closet to put her shoes on.

She opened the box and gasped. The box didn't contain the shoes she was looking so desperately for. It contained something she didn't plan on seeing again. All her high school memories.

The tears sprung to her eyes. Chad, Gabriella, Troy. She missed them all. She knew she needed to look for her shoes, but her curiosity got the better of her. She looked inside the box and saw what was lying on top. Her yearbook from senior year. She hadn't got the chance to read all of the messages that were written in there and despite her hurry this was the perfect time to read all of them. She opened the book and instantly saw a photo of all the students from their year together. Sharpay was standing between Gabriella and Ryan, hugging Gabriella tightly. She turned the page and saw her first message. It was from Ryan.

_Hi sis! You asked me to sign your yearbook, so I thought I would. As if I wouldn't. It was an amazing year with you this year. We've had so much fun. I would say I'm gonna miss it, but I won't :). We'll stay in contact. We're family after all. And we're going to be roommates at NYU. Well, that was everything I've got to say. Bye bye! – Your amazing brother, Ryan Evans._

Sharpay smiled. Ryan and her always were close. They had starred in many school productions together and were inseparable. Though Sharpay had always bossed Ryan around, they were the best of friends. When Ryan broke free from her shadow, she had to admit she was so happy for him. It didn't ruin their relationship, it just became stronger.

She looked at the other side to see a message from her enemy turned best friend, Gabriella Montez.

_Yay! I could write in your year book. I'm so excited. Excuse my randomness. Well, I guess this is a goodbye message, isn't it? I'm going to miss you so much, Shar. It's actually quite weird. Three years ago we couldn't stand each other and now I'm like crying over the fact I'm going to __Duke and you're going to NYU. Yes, I'm really crying right now. I'm going to miss everything. Your bubbly smile, your shrieking voice, your overdramatic behaviour, our girl sleepovers. I love you. Just remember that and everything's going to be fine. Have fun at NYU and please don't ever forget your bestest friend. xoxo, Gabriella Montez._

This message made the tears spring to Sharpay's eyes. Sharpay and Gabriella had always hated each other since the time Sharpay said that Gabriella's clothes were hideous in third grade. In freshman year they were unfortunately paired up for an English project. During the project the two girls really had got to know each other and found that they had a lot in common. They decided to start all over again and become friends and in a few weeks the two were the best of friends. Sharpay was nothing without the beautiful geek to hold her together and Gabriella was nothing without the bubbly drama queen to get her to let loose. The friends had to say goodbye for good after high school, since Gabriella went to Duke with her boyfriend Troy and his best friend Chad and Sharpay went to NYU with Ryan and his girlfriend Kelsi.

Again, Sharpay turned a page and saw the message Kelsi had left to her friend.

_Sharpay. Since when can I write in your yearbook? This is actually the first time, I think. I feel flattered. Well, we're not saying goodbye, that's for sure. Thank god for bringing Ryan__ to this world, lol. We're actually not friends for that long, but we've had so much fun. We're gonna have much more of it next year. I'm looking forward to it. That's all, I guess. – Tootles! Kelsi Neilson._

Again a smile appeared on the blonde's face. Kelsi Neilson had come to East High in junior year. At the first sight, Sharpay thought she was just a pathetic freak. She was forced into friendship with her when Ryan formed a huge crush on her and the rest became friends with her. Sharpay and Kelsi didn't have much contact in the beginning, but somehow Sharpay started to like her and in senior year they became close friends too. When Sharpay found at that Kelsi returned Ryan's crush, she even had hooked them up. She knew it was meant to be, and she was right, because Ryan and Kelsi were still together.

She looked over at the other side of the page and grinned immediately. There was the message of another one of her good friends, Troy Bolton.

_Ice Princess :D! Hehe, I know you hate it when I call you that, but you'll have to learn to live with it. Gosh, what a year, huh? It was amazing to spend it with you and the rest. I can honestly say I'm gonna miss you. You were there at the times I needed you the most to comfort me and with you could always make me smile with your weird antics. I sound like a girl, don't I? Help! Have fun at NYU, you deserve it. Love, Troy Bolton._

Sharpay and Troy always had a pretty awesome relationship. Troy was East High's 'God', since he was the captain of the famous basketball team, the 'Wildcats'. Sharpay was the primo girl, since most people were afraid of her and she was just born to be on top of the food chain. Everyone thought they should date, since they were the most popular people in the school. But they thought wrong. Troy was obviously in love with Gabriella, so it was the inevitable that those two got together and became the golden couple of the school. Sharpay had always supported them and both Troy and Gabriella were grateful for that. Troy was like a second brother to Sharpay.

As Sharpay turned the page, she made a sharp intake of breath. The message she dreaded to read, the message of Chad Danforth.

_Hey. Do I really need to write this? It's rather awkward to do that, but I'll write if you want me to. First of all, I'm really sorry for what happened. I know that you won't forgive me that easily, but I truly am. I am going to miss you when I go to UCLA. I think you won't and are going to find a guy who is way better for you than I am. But I love you. I love you, Sharpay Evans, and I will forever and always. I really should stop now. – Chad Danforth._

Tears were streaming over Sharpay's face. She was used to this, when she thought about Chad. They had a horrible break up. Chad had got mad when Sharpay decided she didn't want to go with him to UCLA and after a huge fight Sharpay had broke it off. Chad had apologized, but she didn't take it. Sharpay was still in love with him, though. They were a perfect couple and had been in love since seventh grade. But still today, if you asked Sharpay if she would take him back and marry him, she would say yes. A silent tear streamed down her face again.

"Sharpay? Are you okay?"

Sharpay looked up shocked at the sight of Ryan standing in her doorway. She closed the yearbook, put it in the box, hided the box and quickly wiped away her tears.

"Yes, I am."

"You looked in the box, didn't you?"

Sharpay sighed, "Yes, I did. So what?"

"You have to get over Chad. He's in the past, now you have Zeke. It's unfair to him to be like this."

Zeke Baylor had a job in a diner Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi had found in New York. He had served for the three of them and Sharpay instantly fell in love. The three students quickly became friends with Zeke and two months after they had met, Sharpay and Zeke officially became an item.

"I know. I know."

Ryan shook his head and pulled Sharpay up. "No, you don't know. But please, try to do that for Zeke." Sharpay smiled a small smile.

"Okay, I'll try."

Ryan smiled back. "Good. Now let's go out to eat. I'm starving and so are Kels and Zeke."

"But I didn't find my shoes yet!"

Ryan grabbed a pair of red heels from the ground. "You're looking for this?"

Sharpay smiled back sheepishly. "Thanks, Ry."

* * *

Chad Danforth walked around in his room, trying to be calm. How could he? He was going to propose to Taylor McKessie, the love of his life. In front of his best friend Troy Bolton and a very pregnant Gabriella Montez.

Taylor had been Gabriella's roommate in college and became friends with her and her boyfriend Troy and his best friend Chad. After two years, Chad and Taylor fell in love and here they were today.

Suddenly Chad caught a glimpse of a photo that was standing on his night stand. It was a photo of their high school gang, taken during the summer from junior and senior year.

It was taking at the Summer Talent Show at Lava Springs, the country clubs owned by the parents of the Evans twins. They were sitting at a table, each of them raising their glass of coke and smiling happily. Gabriella was at the front of the left side of the table. Troy sat next to her and next to him sat Chad himself. Opposite of Gabriella sat Kelsi Neilson, next to her boyfriend Ryan Evans. Then he saw _her_. Next to Ryan sat Chad's very own high school sweetheart, Sharpay Evans. She was beautiful as ever. He remembered how he asked her out.

* * *

_Flashback_

_There she was. She walked in, her blond hair glowing and her milk chocolate eyes shining like never before._

"_Good luck, man," Chad heard Troy whisper in his ear, before feeling himself pushed towards the beauty._

"_Hey, Shar," Chad said nervous. Sharpay looked his way and smiled. Chad felt like he was floating on air._

"_Hey, Chad," she replied. Chad grinned goofily at her. "Is there something wrong?"_

_Chad suddenly came from his trance and started to become nervous again. "Uh, yeah, I wanted to ask you something…"_

"_Well?"_

"_You see… I… Well… Do you…" Chad tried to utter._

"_I haven't got all day," Sharpay said irritated, looking at her invisible watch._

"_I like you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Finally, he asked. He looked hopefully at her and saw a smile break out on her face. She squealed and lunged at him._

_"Yes! Of course I wanted to be your girlfriend!"_

_Chad smiled widely and twirled his new girlfriend around, who started to squeal happily._

_Then he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"I miss you, Sharpay," he whispered softly.

Suddenly the bell rang, signalling Troy had arrived. His eyes widened, before he rushed out of his room.

* * *

**A/N: For Troyella fans out here, I also have a Troyella story, called Disastrous Love. ****Review, please?**

**- sweetbutterflies**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OC's. Though I wish I owned Zachary :).**


	3. The Diamond Rings

_**My Wedding, Your Wedding, Our Wedding**_

_**Chapter 2: The Diamond Rings  
**_

Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan and Kelsi had decided to walk to the restaurant through the park. Sharpay had a feeling something was up. Zeke was fidgeting the whole time, Ryan kept stealing glances at Zeke and Kelsi smiled knowingly the whole time. It was starting to get on Sharpay's nerves, so she decided to do something about it. She stopped in front of the other three, making them stop in their track and widen their eyes.

"Okay, something's going on here obviously and I want to know what it is."

The other three stayed silent and she saw that Zeke became more nervous than he already was.

"I'm waiting," she demanded, trying to get it out of them.

"The Ice Queen's back," Ryan murmured almost inaudible, but Sharpay heard him very well.

"Ryan, don't you dare to go there! I just want to know what's up, because friends don't keep secrets from each other," Sharpay exclaimed, almost screaming the last part.

Kelsi bit her lip as Zeke looked down and Ryan rolled his eyes. Sharpay kept glancing at them and started tapping her foot.

"You can trust me?" she tried in a sweeter voice.

Silence again.

"Come on," she whined, drawing out the 'on'.

Suddenly Zeke took her hand, almost ripping her arm off of her body. Sharpay blinked in shock.

"I can't take this any more! I was planning on doing this at the fountain, but since you want to know, I might as well do it now," Zeke said, a nervous look on his face. Sharpay narrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you trying to say?"

"This," Zeke said, kissing her before getting down on one knee, still holding her hand. Sharpay's eyes bulged in shock.

"Oh my god…" she whispered. Ryan and Kelsi looked at each other and smiled.

Zeke sighed. "Sharpay, when I met you, I fell in love instantly. You were the girl of my dreams. Not literally, but you were the perfect girl for me. I want to weave my hands through your golden locks all the time. I want to be able to hold you and kiss you any time of the day. I want to be able to be the father of your kids. I want to be able to come to my high school reunion in three years and tell my high school buddies that this beautiful woman is my wife. I want to marry you. Sharpay Michelle Evans, will you marry me?" Zeke asked, opening a box, showing a beautiful diamond ring.

Sharpay had tears streaming down her face for the third time that day. When she noticed the slight nervousness in Zeke's behaviour, she certainly wasn't expecting this. But could she marry him? Suddenly a voice that awfully sounded like Chad's appeared in her mind.

"_Sharpay? Whatever the future holds for you, I want you to be happy."_

Sharpay burst in more tears as she repeated the words Chad spoke to her, just before he left her house after their break up. He wanted her to live her life and be happy. She looked at the man that was kneeling in front of her. Just then she realized she didn't need Chad to be happy. Zeke was giving her a fantastic offer and she knew she would never forgive herself if she turned his offer down. She smiled tearfully at him.

"Yes," she choked out, "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Zeke face lit up as he slipped the diamond ring on her finger. He stood up and took her in his arms to give her the most passionate kiss he ever gave her. Ryan and Kelsi beamed at the newly engaged couple and started to applause for them. Zeke pulled away from his fiancée and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you," he said.

Sharpay looked at him confused, "Thank you? I should be the one thanking you for this amazing ring," she said, gazing at the ring. Zeke smiled,

"No, I want to thank you for saying yes."

"Do you really think that I'd say no? I wouldn't do that to you and I would be taking my own happiness away."

Zeke smiled and let out a laugh. Suddenly they felt two pairs of arms join the embrace they still were in. Sharpay looked at her brother and 'sister in law' and giggled.

"Congratulations, sis. I'm happy for you," Ryan said sincerely. Then he turned to Zeke, "Take care of my sister. I know how to find you."

Sharpay slapped his arm at his threat and Kelsi giggled.

"You guys are perfect for each other. I'm happy you got engaged," she said and Sharpay and Zeke both smiled gratefully at her.

"You know about this, didn't you?" Sharpay asked Ryan and Kelsi. Both nodded. Sharpay smiled and hugged both of them again.

"Should we go to the restaurant?" Zeke asked and the others nodded. He took Sharpay's hand to lead the way, the other couple following them happily.

* * *

Chad was drumming with his fingers on the table at the restaurant. Taylor hadn't arrived yet and his nerves were growing worse with every second that passed by.

"Man, stop the drumming. It's driving me crazy. What's wrong?" the deep voice of his best friend sounded annoyed.

"I'm just nervous. Yes, I'm just nervous. Nothing's wrong. Nothing's wrong," Chad squeaked out.

Gabriella looked at Chad with a raised eyebrow while stroking her swollen stomach. "You're repeating everything, Chadster. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm sure…"

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other with concerned looks on their faces and turned back to their friend.

"Okay," Troy said, not believing him but dropping it anyway.

"Hey guys," an angelic voice suddenly sounded. Chad turned around to see the dark skinned beauty he was nervous about standing there. He fake smiled and stood up to give her a hug and a peck on the lips. "Hi, babe."

Troy and Gabriella smiled and said in unison, "Hey Tay."

Chad pulled out Taylor's chair and let her take her seat giggling, before sitting down himself again.

"Your boyfriend is acting weird, Taylor," Gabriella said, concern lacing in her voice. Taylor raised her eyebrows and looked at Chad. "Really?"

"NO! No, of course not! Why would I be acting weird? There's nothing going on. It's just you, me, Troy and Gabi eating together. It's not like I'm proposing or something like that," Chad rambled. Taylor, Troy and Gabriella looked at him.

"Are you sick, honey?" Taylor asked.

"No!"

"I doubt it," Troy said. Taylor and Gabriella nodded. Chad shifted in his seat at the glances his friends and girlfriend were giving him.

"Okay, maybe there is something," he finally said. He kissed Taylor square on the mouth. "Please don't hate me for this."

Taylor, Troy and Gabriella looked at Chad questionably.

"What are you- Oh," Gabriella said as Chad got down on one knee.

Taylor looked at her boyfriend speechless.

"Uh, how do I say this? First of all, I love you, Taylor. I really do. You made my world complete and you're the best thing that ever happened to me," Chad said. _Well, Sharpay was better… What? _Chad continued, "I always knew we would fall in love, but there's one thing I never thought of and that is that we would get married. But I've been thinking about that a lot lately and I came to the conclusion that I do want to. So, I wrote this speech for myself and here I am, proposing to you…"

He looked around. Taylor was crying. Troy was grinning at his best friend. Gabriella was widen-eyed.

"So, Taylor Eleanor McKessie, would you do me the honour of being my wife?" He had finally said it and boy, it felt good. He picked a tiny box out of his pocket and opened it up to Taylor hopefully.

Taylor opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She looked in Chad's almost black eyes and smiled before kissing him.

Chad stood up during the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped his arms around his neck.

Taylor pulled away for breath and beamed at him.

"Am I dreaming?" she whispered. Chad half-smiled and shook his head. "No, this is real. I want to marry you. So, what do you say?"

Taylor smiled again at him and nodded. Chad let go of her.

"YES!" he screamed, pumping his fist in the air. Then he kissed a giggling Taylor again, before pulling back and slipping the ring on her finger.

"Why don't you do that for me, Troy?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend, slightly angry.

Troy glared at Chad. "Thanks, man."

Taylor laughed as she and Chad sat down. Gabriella rolled her eyes at her.

"You can laugh, yeah. You just got proposed to in the sweetest way possible. I'm pregnant with Troy's baby and we're still on the boyfriend-girlfriend stage."

"You'll get to marry too someday," Taylor promised smiling. Gabriella smiled back, "Well, congratulations for you then."

"Yeah, same here. I'm ecstatic for you," Troy added. Chad and Taylor smiled at their friends.

"Thanks."

* * *

In the mean time Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan and Kelsi had arrived at the restaurant.

Zeke and Ryan let their girls take a seat as Sharpay giggled at the sweet gestures of her fiancé.

Suddenly Ryan's eyes widened when they landed upon a familiar afro. Was it Chad?

"Ryan, babe, are you okay?" Kelsi asked, resting her hand on his arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ryan said, shrugging it off. There were more people with afros. Maybe it wasn't Chad at all…

* * *

"Baby, could you go get me more ketchup?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend sweetly. Chad, Taylor, Troy and Gabriella were currently eating and Gabriella, being the pregnant woman that she was, was not satisfied.

"Pregnant women," Troy mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing," Troy covered up, "I'll be right back with your ketchup."

"Thanks, babe," Gabriella said, gazing lovingly at him. Troy smiled back and walked off.

Suddenly he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," a timid voice said. It somewhat sounded familiar. Troy looked at the girl and his eyes grew wide.

* * *

The other four were drinking their wine they had ordered, waiting for their food to arrive. Suddenly Kelsi spilled some wine on her green dress. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, clumsy me. I'm going to get to the ladies room. I'll be right back," she said quickly and the others nodded.

While she was hurrying towards the toilet, she didn't see someone coming her way. She bumped into a build chest and had to do her best not to fall down.

"I'm sorry," she said. Then she looked up at the guy and her embarrassed expression turned into shock. The guy looked back with widened eyes. She knew who he was. She didn't expect to see him there, but she knew she wasn't hallucinating.

"Kelsi?"

"Troy!"

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Two proposals and a run in with Troy and Kelsi. Can it get more fun to write this chapter? I don't think so :). Reviews? Oops, I first updated the wrong chapter; chapter 2 from Disastrous Love. I'm sorry for people who have me on Story Alert for this one for their mail box. This is the real one.**

**- sweetbutterflies**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OC's. Though I wish I owned Zachary :).**


	4. Looks of Hatred and Secret Longing

"_Kelsi?"_

"_Troy!"_

* * *

_**My Wedding, Your Wedding, Our Wedding**_

_**Chapter 3: Looks of Hatred and Secret Longing  
**_

Troy didn't know what to do, so he kept staring at the woman in front of him. Kelsi had changed, that was for sure. She was still petite, but she had become more of a woman. Her red curls weren't hidden under a head anymore, but were cascading down her back to her elbows. Her green dress hugged the curves that Troy hadn't noticed in high school perfectly. Troy thought she looked absolutely beautiful. But not as beautiful as Gabriella, no one could be more beautiful to him.

Kelsi was staring at Troy as well. As she had grown up, he hadn't changed a bit. The only change in him was that he looked older. He still had the same hair do, the hair that flopped into his eyes. His eyes were still as mesmerizing as they were in high school. Kelsi presumed he had kept playing basketball and working out, because he looked really fit. She had to admit she had a little crush on him before she started dating Ryan and if she weren't completely devoted to him, her feelings would be bubbling up again in a second.

"Oh my God, it's really you!" Troy suddenly burst out, breaking their silence and stare and startling Kelsi.

Kelsi laughed. "Yes, it's me."

Troy scooped her up in a bone crushing hug. "I can't believe it!"

Kelsi coughed and tried breaking free, with no such luck.

"Troy?" she managed to ask.

"Yeah?" he asked back, looking at the woman in his arms.

"I want to live a little longer."

Troy quickly let go of her and scratched his neck embarrassed. "Sorry," he said quietly. Kelsi smiled at his nervousness. She remembered him doing that in high school. He always did that when he was around Gabriella. Kelsi, Gabriella and Sharpay all found it extremely cute.

"It's okay," she replied softly.

Troy smiled back at her, "So, you still hanging out with the Evans twins? Must've been hard for you, since you didn't have us to help you out with them."

Kelsi let out a giggle at his teasing, "Yes, Ryan and me are actually still together. We're living together and Sharpay is living in the house too."

"I always thought you and Ryan would survive," Troy said.

"How about you and Gabriella? And are you still friends with Chad?"

"I'm actually going to be a daddy," Troy stated proudly and quickly added, "And yes, Gabriella's the mother."

"And Chad?"

"Still my best friend. Though I was a little… _mad _at him tonight."

Kelsi looked surprised. Troy and Chad almost never fought. "Why is that?"

"He proposed to his girlfriend tonight and Gabriella got mad at me for not proposing to her while she was pregnant," Troy explained shrugging. Kelsi's smile turned into a frown at the first sentence,

"He's engaged?" she asked. Though she thought Zeke was an amazing guy for Sharpay, she knew that Chad was her perfect match.

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm amazed he got over Sharpay. He regretted it so much that he broke up with Sharpay. But Taylor, his fiancée, is a really nice girl," Troy said biting his lip, "and did Sharpay get over him?"

Kelsi let out a small smile, "Yes, she's actually engaged too. Soon she'll be Mrs. Zeke Christopher Baylor."

Troy looked disappointed, "Too bad. I mean, I would be happy for her and this Zeke guy, but she and Chad are like, picture perfect."

"Exactly, that's what I thought when you told about Taylor," Kelsi agreed.

Troy stared at the wooden floor of the restaurant, "We have to do something. I couldn't stand if Chad married Taylor instead of Sharpay, as I could have done something about it."

Kelsi nodded.

* * *

As Troy returned to his table, he saw Chad, Taylor and Gabriella still happily chatting away.

"Hey, I'm back," he said as he handed Gabriella her ketchup.

"Thanks, honey. What took you so long?" Gabriella asked, looking up at her boyfriend. Troy leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Gabriella's face lit up as Troy told her his news. She looked at him with an 'Are you serious?' look and he nodded grinning.

"Hey, Taylor?"

Taylor looked at her friend.

"You said that you had to go to the bathroom, right?"

Taylor looked confused, "No, I didn't…"

"Yes, you did!" Gabriella exclaimed, a little desperate.

"No."

"Yes, just go," Gabriella demanded. Taylor shot her friend a weird look, before standing up and walking off to the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Chad asked Gabriella.

"Nothing," Gabriella replied with an innocent look on her face. Troy had to do his best not to burst out in laughing.

"Hey man, we wanted to show you something," Troy said, pulling Chad from his chair. Gabriella stood up as well.

"You're acting freaky, guys, but okay," Chad said confused as Troy dragged him off, Gabriella following their hot on the heels.

* * *

At the other table, Kelsi was frantically looking around. "Are you okay, Kelsi?" Zeke asked. Kelsi looked at him and fake smiled. "Yes, I'm fine."

Sharpay and Ryan shot each other a look, but let it slide.

Suddenly Kelsi's eyes made contact with Troy's, as he nodded at her. She quickly stood up.

"Where are you going?" the other three asked in unison.

"Getting drinks. Coming, Ryan?" Kelsi said.

"But we can order out here!" Ryan protested. Kelsi leaned down.

"Just come. I'll explain later," she whispered harshly in his ear. Ryan stood up and followed Kelsi.

"Zeke!" Kelsi suddenly called back and came running back to their table, "Jamie Oliver is standing out side the restaurant!"

Zeke's eyes widened. He was a great fan of Jamie Oliver. "Go get his autograph," Kelsi encouraged and Zeke ran out off the restaurant.

Sharpay looked at her friend with raised eyebrows. Kelsi smiled at her, "We'll be right back with the drinks."

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were dragging Chad towards a particular table. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just trust us," Gabriella said. Chad shot her look, before being dumped at a chair. Troy quickly dragged Gabriella off before Chad could protest or the blonde at the table could see them.

"Come back here!" Chad shouted, but Troy and Gabriella ignored him.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Chad said turning to look at the other person at the table. His eyes widened as he recognized her.

"Sharpay?!"

"Chad?" Sharpay asked, pinching her arm to see if she wasn't dreaming.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Shar! It was just that Troy and Gabriella dumped me here and-"

"Wait, you said you were with Troy and Gabi?" Sharpay interrupted him. Chad nodded.

"That was what I was saying, woman!" he snapped panicky. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"No need to snap at me, Danforth! But I think it was all planned…"

Chad looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Kelsi was going to use the bathroom and she was gone for way too long. Then she was acting all weird and suddenly she pulled Ryan away. And Zeke too," she explained, the last part so soft that Chad didn't hear it. His eyes widened as realization seemed to come down on him.

"Troy was going to get ketchup for Gabriella and stayed away for too long too! You think Troy and Kelsi knew about us both being here?"

"It's obvious they bumped into each other or they had stayed in touch with us not knowing," Sharpay replied nonchalantly. Chad frowned.

"This is great. Just great."

"Tell me about it! You're not the only one who is surprised at this! If it wasn't for the alcohol I consumed I was in a shock right now!"

"No need to snap, Evans," Chad replied smartly, using the words Sharpay used earlier.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

Both looked anywhere but at each other and fell into an awkward silence.

* * *

"Gabriella!" Kelsi squealed as she saw the Latina woman waddle over to her.

"Kelsi!" Gabriella exclaimed and hugged her friend. Kelsi smiled at her, "I see you've gone fat."

Gabriella let out a huff, "Tell me about it. It's awful. But it's all worth it. I'm due in a month, so I hope I'm giving birth at that date and then I'm going to be a mommy."

Gabriella looked at her stomach lovingly and stroked it. Ryan smiled, "Congratulations, Gabs. You too Troy. You'll be great parents."

Troy and Gabriella smiled at him and both hugged him.

"Do you know the gender and name yet?" Kelsi asked excited. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other before Troy nodded proudly. Kelsi opened her mouth, but Gabriella cut her off.

"No, we're not going to tell you. You'll have to wait until he or she is born," she said cheekily and giggled at Kelsi's face, that was set on a fake angry expression.

"You ruin the fun in everything."

* * *

In the mean time Chad and Sharpay was still in an awkward silence as Zeke took his seat next to Sharpay again.

"No Jamie. I don't know what Kelsi was trying to do," he said sadly, before noticing Chad who was staring at him.

"Care to introduce, Shar?" Chad asked Sharpay. Sharpay didn't know if she was imagining things, but she swore she heard jealousy lacing his voice.

"Uh, Chad, this is my fiancé Zeke Baylor. Zeke, this is Chad Danforth. He was my high school… _friend_," Sharpay said. Zeke stuck his hand out, "Nice to meet you, Chad."

Chad fake smiled and shook his hand, "Same here."

Suddenly Chad spotted Taylor stepping out of the ladies' room. "Taylor! Over here!" he shouted, waving. Taylor looked at him and made her way over to them smiling before kissing him. Chad looked over at Sharpay smirking as Taylor took Ryan's seat.

"Taylor, I would like you to meet Sharpay Evans and her fiancé Zeke Baylor. Sharpay was a high school friend of mine. Guys, this is my fiancée Taylor McKessie," Chad introduced, smirking at Sharpay once again as the word fiancée left his mouth.

Taylor shook hands with Sharpay and Zeke, before engrossing herself in a conversation with him. All the while Chad and Sharpay were looking at each other with looks of hatred… and secret longing.

* * *

**A/N: I loved your reviews from last chapter! It was so funny how you reacted at the cliffy. I hope you like this chapter as well. I know I gave slight hints of Trelsi at the beginning, but there is NO Trelsi ahead and it won't be. Reviews are my love!**

**- sweetbutterflies**

* * *

**Disclaimer: God, I would do anything to own Zac Efron. But unfortunately I don't. Too bad…**


	5. Confused

_**My Wedding, Your Wedding, Our Wedding**_

_**Chapter 4: Confused  
**_

The next day Sharpay awoke from a perfect slumber. As she walked to the bathroom to take a shower, she smiled. Last night was hectic, to say the least. First she got engaged with Zeke, then she got trapped up with Chad and at the end of the night, she saw Gabriella and Troy again. Though she was a little mad at him for the plan, she was thrilled to see her 'big brother' and best friend again.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Chad was playing with Kelsi's fork. Taylor was explaining something academic to Zeke, which he didn't get. Sharpay was looking anywhere but at one of the three others. It was awkward. Very awkward._

"_Hey, guys," a booming voice suddenly entered their ears and the four of them looked up to see Troy, Gabriella, Ryan and Kelsi standing there, each one of them wearing a huge smile._

"_Troy," Chad growled. Troy's eyes widened immediately as he took a step away from Chad. Sharpay giggled at Troy's scared expression. Troy glared at her._

"_Watch that mouth of yours, Ice Princess," he said sternly and Gabriella and Kelsi burst out in laughing._

_Sharpay shot her famous glare back at him, before replying, "Lunkhead."_

_Troy rolled his eyes, but couldn't hold his smile, "My sweet Ice Princess."_

_Now a smile broke out on her face too and she replied a hey before lunging herself at him and hugging him tight._

_Troy laughed, "I missed you."_

_Sharpay smiled back, "Same here."_

"_Uh, could someone please explain?" Zeke asked._

_Sharpay let go of Troy and smiled at her fiancé, "These are my other high school friends, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Troy, Gabi, this is my fiancé, Zeke Baylor."_

_Troy and Gabriella shook hands with Zeke before Gabriella hugged her best friend tightly, squealing._

"_Oh my God, Shar. I missed you so much!" Gabriella exclaimed, her big, brown eyes becoming teary._

_Sharpay let out a tear, "I love you, Gabs."_

_Gabriella smiled at her, "I love you too."_

"_So, I see I missed out a lot," Sharpay said, looking at Gabriella's stomach._

"_You're saying in a much nicer way then Kelsi did," Gabriella groaned and Sharpay looked at Kelsi, who sheepishly smiled._

"_When are you due?" Sharpay asked as she turned back to Gabriella._

"_24th of September," Troy piped in, smiling at his girlfriend adoringly._

"_It's yours?" Sharpay asked smiling, though she already knew the answer._

_Gabriella looked at her friend with fake shock and hurt, "You thought I was cheating on Troy?"_

_Sharpay chuckled, "Yes, actually."_

"_Hey!" Troy exclaimed, before bursting out in laughing with both Gabriella and Sharpay._

"_I really missed this!" Sharpay managed to get out between laughing._

"_So, I'm forgiven?" Kelsi suddenly asked hopefully. Sharpay smirked at her, "Maybe yes. Maybe no."_

_Kelsi frowned, "Please?"_

_Sharpay laughed, "You'll have to see."_

"_Nice, all these reunions, but I don't know everybody yet," Taylor said. Everyone looked at her. Kelsi smiled, "We're the other high school friends of Chad, Gabriella, Troy and Sharpay. You're Taylor, right?"_

_Taylor nodded, "And you are?"_

"_Kelsi Neilson. And this is my boyfriend, Ryan Evans."_

_Taylor looked from Ryan to Sharpay. "Are you… related?" she asked, biting her lip._

_Ryan smiled, "No need to be scared, Taylor. But yes, we're twins."_

"_And proud of it," Sharpay said smiling as she hugged her brother, who laughed a little at her._

"_Why don't we finish dinner together?" Taylor asked with a genuine smile gracing her features. She already liked these people. Zeke seemed like a sweet guy, just as Ryan. And she knew that Kelsi would be an amazing friend. Though Sharpay was a little distant to her, she knew that she could be great friends with her._

_Zeke exactly felt the same. He thought Troy and Gabriella were extremely nice persons and would be absolutely wonderful parents for their child. Chad and Taylor seemed like a perfect match to him. He wanted to know all of these people so much._

_Everyone but Chad and Sharpay agreed to Taylor's plan and in no time everyone was enjoying their dinner while catching up. Even Chad and Sharpay got comfortable again after sulking too long and started talking like they never left each other. But they also talked like they were never more than friends…_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Sharpay had finished getting ready and had put a bikini on. Zeke and Taylor were included to the gang now and they had agreed to a hang out session today. Since the huge mansion that Vance and Amanda Evans had bought for their children had a pool, they decided to check out the pool.

When Sharpay came down, Zeke, Ryan and Kelsi were already eating breakfast.

"You guys are up early. It's," Sharpay said, before pausing to check her watch, "8.45 am!"

Zeke nodded while swallowing his toast, "Yes, we know. But we want everyone to be done before the gang comes."

Sharpay raised her eyebrows, "But they don't come until 1 pm!"

"Yes, but you're wearing your bikini already, sis," Ryan said. Sharpay glared at him and he put his hands up in defence.

Sharpay sat down and grabbed some toast, "I'm just saying that maybe you-"

Kelsi cut her off with a look. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"_We_," she recovered, "are maybe a little overreacting."

"Well, when it's you, it's always overreacting, Shar," Ryan pointed out while still chewing on his food.

"Ryan! That's gross!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"What?"

"Just swallow your foot, before you're talking. God! You're like Chad," Kelsi exclaimed, while rolling her eyes. After the word 'Chad' left her mouth, she fell silent as both her and Ryan looked at Sharpay, who looked back with a confused look.

"Uh, am I missing something?" Zeke asked his fiancée as he slung his arm over her shoulder, "What's up with you and Chad?"

"No, you're not missing something. There's nothing between us. We're just _friends_," Sharpay said looking at her soon-to-be husband. When the word friends left her mouth, she quickly glared at her brother and friend. Then she fake smiled at Zeke.

Kelsi rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, Sharpay. I'm going to take a shower."

With those words, Kelsi quickly set her and Ryan's dirty places in the sink and rushed off. Ryan looked after his girlfriend with raised eyebrows, before looking at his sister and soon-to-be brother in law.

"You know what? I'm going to go upstairs as well," he quickly said before walking off as well.

"Don't forget to use protection!" Sharpay called after her brother with a giggle.

"Very funny," came Ryan's faint reply, sending Sharpay in a laughing fit.

"So. Your other friends seem nice," Zeke said as Sharpay was finally done with laughing.

Sharpay smiled, "Believe me, they are. Troy is like a big brother to me. He can be so annoying, but he can be funny and really sweet too. Gabriella is really his perfect match. I'm so happy for them they're going to be parents together. She's my very best friend and I can't imagine someone else then caring Gabriella holding Troy's heart."

"And what about Chad?"

"Chad," Sharpay began, before trying to find the right words to explain Chad, "Chad's just himself. He is always such a goof and so much fun to hang out with."

Zeke smiled, "They sound really nice."

Sharpay smiled back, "Indeed."

* * *

"Chad, can I talk to you for a moment?" Gabriella asked her friend.

Chad and Taylor had decided to stop by at Troy and Gabriella's, before they went off to the mansion.

"Sure," Chad said smiling. He stayed in his place.

"Alone. In the kitchen," Gabriella said.

"Oh!" Chad exclaimed before following Gabriella to the kitchen.

"What are they going to talk about?" Taylor asked as she looked her fiancé and friend disappear.

"I have no idea," Troy lied with a fake smile.

"So, what did you want to talk me about?" Chad asked Gabriella, while hopping at the island in the Bolton-Montez kitchen.

"Sharpay," Gabriella answered shortly, while pouring Chad a cup of coffee.

Chad took the coffee and took a sip, "What about Shar?"

Gabriella looked at Chad firmly, "We saw you staring at her last night at the restaurant."

Chad almost spit out his coffee. "We?" he asked weakly.

"We means me and Troy. Don't worry. Taylor didn't see a thing. But I do want to know why you were. You're engaged! She's engaged!"

"First of all, I wasn't staring. Second of all, I know about the engagements! I was the one proposing here, okay?!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Fine, _gawking _then."

"No, I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were!"

"No, I wasn't!"

"Aren't we a little too old for this?"

Chad looked deep in thought for a moment before replying, "Okay, maybe you're right."

"So, you were staring?" Gabriella asked smirking.

Chad's eyes widened. "No I wasn't! I was talking about the age thing!"

Gabriella giggled, "I was kidding!"

"Now you're going down!"

Gabriella stopped Chad with her hand, "No. The baby."

Chad pouted, "You being pregnant takes all the fun out of you!"

"But Chad. I was serious. I know you have a history with Shar, but it's over now. She's got Zeke, you've got Taylor. Please don't do stupid things. It won't be fair to any one of you. Not to you. Not to Sharpay. Not to Taylor. Not to Zeke."

* * *

When Chad and the rest arrived at the mansion, a very perky Sharpay opened the door in her pink bikini.

"Hi, you guys!"

"Hey," Taylor, Troy and Gabriella replied smiling. Chad didn't say anything, but was just staring at Sharpay's bikini clad body. Troy nudged him quickly in his side.

"Ouch, man! I mean, hey Shar," Chad said, while nervously chuckling.

"Nice save," Gabriella whispered in Chad's ear as the four of them walked into the house.

Chad glared at her, before feeling himself being pulled into a room.

"The wardrobe. Nice place to talk," Chad said sarcastically, already knowing who pulled him in there.

"Ooh, Chaddy-Waddy knows how to use sarcasm," Sharpay replied, equal sarcasm lacing her voice. Chad glared at her.

"Listen, Danforth. You and me? It's over! You ruined it in high school and now you have to pay for it. I'm with Zeke now and I'm not going to dump him for you. Not now, not ever. We're friends. That's all. So, stop staring at me and my body and for god sakes, act like a grown up man. You're not a teenager anymore. Capiche?"

"You've been hanging out with Fulton too much," Chad muttered.

"Chad!" Sharpay exclaimed furiously as she glared at the man standing in front of her.

Chad rolled his eyes, "Yes, Sharpay."

Sharpay's angry frown turned into a sweet smile, "Glad we understand each other. Let's go."

Chad sighed before following Sharpay. He was a little hurt by her out burst, and he was confused why he was. Really confused.

* * *

**A/N: YOU CAN'T STOP THE BEAT! Haha, sorry, I just watched Hairspray with that gorgeous Link Wink. I'm starting to drool here, people! Anyways, be glad I updated, because my elbow is hurting like hell, since I fell from the stairs yesterday. I think it's sprained, but I'm happy I still can type. By the way, did you see the new Zashnessa photo****s? I think the one where Zac is trying to kiss Vanessa through the fence is absolutely cute! Zac is hot in all of these photos! Anyways, please review!**

**- sweetbutterflies**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Zac, be mine! I beg you! For the people who don't understand, that means a no.**


	6. She's Drowning!

_**My Wedding, Your Wedding, Our Wedding**_

_**Chapter 5: She's drowning!  
**_

Sharpay Evans never felt horrible for being mean. Being mean was in her character. Sharpay Evans was the meaning of mean. So why was she feeling terrible for being so mean to Chad just a few minutes ago? She didn't know, but she didn't like it either.

"Are you okay?" the voice of the person she dreaded the most right now sounded.

Sharpay's brown eyes locked with her almost black. She tried to smile.

"Yes, I am," she whispered.

Taylor sat down next to her and looked at her intently, "You don't look like you're okay."

"But I am!" Sharpay snapped. She didn't mean to snap at Taylor, but it just happened. She looked at Taylor and saw that sadness was forming in them. Sharpay panicked.

"God, no! I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry!"

"Why are you acting so… weird to me?"

"I don't know," Sharpay answered truthfully. She honestly didn't know why she disliked Chad's fiancée so much. She had Zeke right? "I'm sorry. I'll be nice to you."

"No!" Taylor exclaimed, "If you don't like me, you don't have to be nice to me, just to make me happy."

"But I want to," Sharpay said, a smile playing her lips.

"Really?" Taylor asked, a smile gracing her features now too.

Sharpay nodded. "Yup. So, let's start over."

"Okay," Taylor giggled. She stuck out her hand, "Hi. I'm Taylor McKessie."

"Nice to meet you, Taylor. I'm Sharpay Evans," Sharpay said, shaking her hand.

"So, are you single?" Taylor asked.

"Are you hitting on me?" Sharpay asked with fake shock, before putting her hand over her mouth.

Taylor's eyes widened playfully, "Oh no. I didn't mean it that way! It was just a question."

"Oh, okay," Sharpay said with her eyebrows raised before looking at the sky, "But I'm not single. I have an amazing fiancé, named Zeke Baylor. How about you?"

"I'm engaged too! My fiancé's name is Chad Danforth!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Oh, what a coincidence!" Sharpay said, before looking at Taylor. Both were trying to stop their laughs from coming out of their throats, without any luck.

They burst out in laughing, holding onto each other for support.

"I see you guys are having fun together." Sharpay and Taylor looked up and smiled at what Zeke said. They looked at each other before Sharpay answered,

"Yes, we started all over again."

"And now we're friends," Taylor added proudly.

"Good, because I want my best friends to get along," Gabriella said as she was standing behind Zeke.

"I'm your best friend?" Taylor asked.

"No, that's me. You're the second to best," Sharpay said with a smile.

"Shar's right, but a second place is good too, right?"

"True," Taylor said.

"All right, where's the party?" Chad's booming voice spoke as he came outside together with Troy, Ryan and Kelsi.

"Here. Oh, and our fiancées are getting along," Zeke said.

"Really? Is that so?" Chad asked, looking at his fiancé and his high school sweetheart.

"Yeah. You look amazing, babe," Taylor said flirtatiously.

Sharpay just stayed silent, staring at Chad's abs. She didn't even hear Taylor's flirty remark that would've made her jealous for sure.

"Why, thank you. You're not so bad yourself. And Shar, what do you think?" Chad asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

Sharpay blinked, "What?"

Troy softly chuckled and Chad smirked, "I asked you what you think of my trunks."

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't listening. But they look… average," Sharpay said, having a hard time finding a word that wouldn't hurt Zeke or Taylor.

"Average?"

"Average, Danforth. Nothing more," Sharpay said, an amused smirk forming on her face as she realized Chad was testing her.

Chad raised his eyebrows at her and she just kept smirking. Taylor and Zeke just watched back and forth between the two confused.

"So, should we hit the pool?" Kelsi asked, feeling the awkwardness between the two couples.

"Yes!" Troy screamed. Everyone looked at him, "What?"

"Ugh. Why did I get pregnant with you?" Gabriella asked.

"Because you looooooooooooooove me," Troy said, wiggling his eyebrows. Gabriella just rolled her eyes.

"Okay! Enough!" Ryan exclaimed, fake gagging.

"Sorry," Troy muttered and Gabriella giggled.

"I'm not going to hit the pool for the baby," Gabriella said. The others nodded in understanding.

"Oh, I'll stay with you. I need to tan," Sharpay said eagerly, looking at her glowing tan skin. Ryan looked at her as if she was crazy,

"You're the most tanned of all of us, Shar."

"No! Gabi is!" Sharpay said, crossing her arms over chest.

"That's because I'm Hispanic," Gabriella said, rolling her eyes.

"Let her be. Let's go hit the pool!" Zeke said. Sharpay smiled up at him and quickly and sweetly pecked his lips, not missing the hint of jealousy in Chad's eyes.

"See you soon, baby," she said sweetly, before shooting another smirk in Chad's way.

Zeke smiled and kissed her again, before turning to the others, "Let's go."

Together with Chad and Troy he eagerly jumped into the pool, splashing the girls and Ryan.

"Hey!" Ryan exclaimed and quickly made a canon ball himself.

"Ugh! Ry!" Kelsi exclaimed, before jumping in himself.

"Well? Are you going?" Gabriella asked Taylor, who was still standing next to them.

Taylor snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh. Right. I zoned out there."

"Then go," Sharpay encouraged her. Taylor frowned a little.

"Is something wrong?" Gabriella asked her friend concerned.

"No! Nothing!"

"Then why aren't you in there? We're your friends, you can tell us," Sharpay said, just as concerned as Gabriella was.

Taylor let out a groan, "I told you. It's nothing. I'm going in."

"Okay," Sharpay and Gabriella said smiling. Taylor ran towards the pool and jumped in. Gabriella and Sharpay clapped their hands, before they both lay down, Sharpay tanning and Gabriella reading a book.

"SHIT!" they suddenly heard and they looked up startled to see Chad and Zeke swimming over to Taylor panicky, while Kelsi held onto Ryan and Troy scared.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella exclaimed.

"She's drowning!" Troy called back, fright evident in his eyes too.

The best friends looked at each other and back at Troy. "What?"

"You're seeing it yourself!" Ryan exclaimed, getting a little annoyed with his sister and friend. Gabriella and Sharpay looked over at Taylor and saw that Taylor was indeed trying her best to not sink down.

"I'm going to call 911!" Gabriella exclaimed before walking rapidly inside.

"Oh God. This is our fault," Sharpay said, looking at her friend with widened eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kelsi asked from the pool. She heard Sharpay and was curious what she meant.

"We encouraged her to hit the pool!" Sharpay screamed. The three blinked at her.

"But we didn't know that she couldn't swim," she continued in a calmer and lower voice.

Gabriella walked outside again. "There's an ambulance on his way here!" She looked over at Chad, Zeke and Taylor and saw that the guys were finally getting her at the side.

"Thank god," she breathed.

"Come on, Tay," Chad said as he knelt down next to Taylor.

"I know CPR," Zeke said, pushing Chad out of the way.

"Hey! Can't I sit next to my dying fiancée?" Chad asked angrily.

"If you let me, she won't be dying!" Zeke replied.

"Whatever," Chad said, rolling his eyes and staying next to Taylor.

"Chad!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"What?"

"We know you're shocked about what happened, but the only way to keep her alive is losing that damn pride of yours and let him do his job!" she screamed. Chad bit his lip and looked from Taylor to Sharpay and back.

"Sorry, man," he said, looking at Zeke. Zeke nodded and started his CPR.

Chad was standing next to Sharpay, "I just wanted to help her."

"We know, Chad. We know."

"Oh and Shar?"

"Yes?" Sharpay said smiling and finally looking at Chad.

"You know…" Chad said, moving closer en whispering in her ear.

"Yes?" Sharpay said, her breath getting irregular.

"You…" Chad started. Sharpay looked at him with passion filled eyes.

"Are…" Chad continued.

"So…" His voice was getting huskier with each word he said.

"Looking at my abs," Chad finished, pulling away. Sharpay's eyes widened.

"Chad!" she exclaimed angry.

"Uh, hello?" Kelsi's voice sounded and both looked in her direction.

"Yeah?"

"Your fiancée is dying, Chad! This is not the time to go doing this!"

Chad and Sharpay looked at each other blushing, "Sorry."

"You should say sorry to Taylor when everything's fine again."

"I know," Chad said, looking at his fiancé and his new friend sighing.

"Everything's going to be fine, Chad. Zeke knows how to do CPR, everything will be okay," Sharpay said, trying to comfort him.

"I hope so," Chad said, his bottom lip quivering.

"You must love her a lot," Sharpay said quietly, looking in Chad's eyes, hers filled with hurt.

Suddenly they heard the ambulance arriving.

"I'm gonna go let them in," Sharpay said softly, trying to not cry. She didn't know what was going on with her, but seeing Chad like that was making her sad. Especially because he was so sad about something she did to Taylor.

* * *

That night Sharpay didn't feel very well. She still felt guilty about Taylor, though Taylor was totally okay again. But she felt more guilty towards Chad. The hurt in his eyes was clearly visible and knowing that she and Gabriella caused it, didn't make Sharpay very happy. Even if it was accidentally.

Sharpay was pacing around her hot pink room. Suddenly she knew what she had to do. Gabriella! Gabriella always knew a solution to the problems of Sharpay and Sharpay knew that calling Gabriella was the only way to get rid of that nasty feeling.

She picked up the phone and called Gabriella from her speed dial.

"_Hello?" _a groggily Gabriella sounded through the phone.

"Hey, it's Shar," Sharpay replied.

"_Oh, hey. Why are you calling me at 10 pm?"_

"Uh, hello? Normally we would talk into the night!"

"_Yeah, that was when we were in high school and I wasn't pregnant."_

"Suck it up, Montez," Sharpay said. She rolled her eyes, knowing that Gabriella would know she was.

"_Don't you dare roll your eyes. You can't say anything. You haven't been pregnant yet!"_

"And I rather not be for the next six years," Sharpay muttered under her breath, but Gabriella heard her anyways.

"_Shut up."_

Sharpay giggled.

"_Sharpay, why are you calling?"_

Sharpay sighed, "I have a problem."

"_What kind of problem would appear suddenly at 10 pm? If it's about Taylor, she forgave us. We weren't guilty anyways, because we didn't know!"_

"It was kinda about her. But on the other side it wasn't," Sharpay answered sheepishly.

"_Huh? You'__re confusing me."_

"For someone who loves pi, you're really dumb, you know that?"

"_Einstein himself wouldn't get you."_

"Puh-lease. Of course he would. But anyways, it's about Chad. I felt horrible when I saw him standing there, watching helpless. I really feel guilty and hurt, but I don't know why."

"_Hurt?"_

"Yes, hurt. Especially when he I said he really loved her and he agreed with me."

"_Is this a hint of jealousy?" _Gabriella's voice was teasing.

"I guess…"

"_Oh, Sharpay. This is not good. Why are you jealous of Taylor?"_

"That's the problem. I don't know!"

"_I do know."_

"Yeah? Tell me," Sharpay said eagerly.

"_No, that's for you to find out. But if you do, just follow your heart."_

"Follow your heart?"

"_Uh huh. But now I'm gonna get some sleep. Good night."_

"Sleep well," Sharpay said and hung up the phone. Then she fell on her bed. Follow your heart? What was that supposed to mean?

* * *

**A/N: Hi, dear fellow Chadpay shippers. Sorry that the update was later than you usually can expect from me these days, but I had a hard time writing this chapter. I'm still not happy with it, but I really wanted to update it today, because this might be the last chance to update MWYWOW before I'm going to go to France for a 2 week holiday. I'm not taking a laptop, so you won't get any updates for those weeks. I'm back at 23rd August, but I won't be updating that day, because I'm coming home late. Maybe you'll get another update before I leave, maybe not. I don't know.**** Oh and by the way, nice to know maybe: I was not planning on making Taylor almost drown, but it just came into it, especially because I suddenly remembered Corbin had to help Monique with swimming in HSM 2. AU REVOIR!**

**- sweetbutterflies**

* * *

**Disclaimer: No, unfortunately.**


End file.
